


Decorations

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Holidays, Interior Decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decorates for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> For my Advent Challenge, with the prompt "Putting Up Christmas Decorations"

Tom looked around the grand hall of the manor and sighed. He had never been fond of this holiday, but Harry was, and so he tolerated the excessive decorating the younger wizard indulged in every year. This year, however, his habit seemed to be more extreme than usual, as nearly every surface was covered in some form of greenery or flocking.

Even the House-Elves were in the spirit, wearing green and red versions of their usual tea towels, though Tom had no idea where those had come from. Harry would know, he was sure, but Tom didn't mind enough to ask. He still hadn't figured out why Harry was so excited by the holidays, but he had long ago resigned himself to tolerate his young lover's whims.

As he retreated to his study, a disembodied orchestra began to play "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." Tom sighed again. Hopefully his tolerance could outlast the season.


End file.
